


confession

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day 3: Unrequited, M/M, Yujikiri Week 2020, beware of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Deciding to confess hadn’t been easy on him.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous, YujiKiriweek2020





	confession

Deciding to confess hadn’t been easy on him.

It wasn’t like he had expected a positive response – on the contrary he had been mostly imagining scenarios in which Kirito reacted disgusted and never talked to him again. In the end he had confessed because _Kirito was different_. He was nice and kind and no matter what his fears were telling him, Kirito was not the kind of person to belittle other people for their feelings. He had believed in that when he had confessed, knowing he’d most likely be turned down but needing, wanting to be honest nonetheless. It didn’t feel right to keep his feelings quiet, didn’t feel right to sleep next to Kirito or hug him when he knew nothing about his affections.

As soon as the words had left his mouth however, he wished he could take them back.

Kirito looked like somebody had punched him in the stomach and for a few harrowing seconds he said nothing at all before his lips opened and he carefully chose his words. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I can’t return your feelings.”

It was the most polite rejection Eugeo could have thought off. Part of him thought it almost seemed practiced. It probably was.

Kirito hesitated for a second before he sent him an awkward smile, quickly patting his shoulder before walking by him. “See you later.”

Eugeo wondered whether that was a request of a confirmation. Did either really matter? He watched him leave, feeling strangely numb. Why had he thought confessing was a good idea again? He didn’t feel relieved at all and Kirito seemed like he hadn’t wanted to hear any of this in the first place. Perhaps the most distressing part was that he had expected something after all. Not reciprocation but _something_. He had been rejected exactly like everyone else, with exactly the same words. In his arrogance he had thought he’d be special.

He was Kirito’s best friend, his partner, he thought he would be fine being rejected but the rejection had been so impersonal that it didn’t feel like it had mattered that it was him, Eugeo, standing there.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to hold them back, his hands pressing against them. He deserved this for thinking that his feelings stood above the feelings of other people. It was almost funny that after all of this the thing that made him cry was the realization that his feelings didn’t matter.

After making himself presentable Eugeo went back to the group, pasting a smile on his face. Kirito was already there, of course he was there, talking to Sinon, and Eugeo had to fight a little bit harder to keep the corner of his mouth up. Kirito having gone home would have been almost easier for him. He didn’t want to think Kirito was avoiding him but no reaction?

No reaction hurt.

Kirito nodded at him before turning around to say something to his conversation partner and it was so casual that Eugeo’s eyes started burning again, unsuccessfully trying to distract himself by putting some food on his plate.

All his fears and worries seemed stupid and juvenile now looking back at them.

Eugeo had confessed his feelings and nothing had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I unearthed this from... somewhere. It's in the open now. *throws up confetti*
> 
> (I know this is not in the story so you can ignore it but basically Kirito is trying to go with the "we're still friends, nothing's changed!" route but is just managing to twist the knife deeper.)


End file.
